Primania (Primal)
Primania follows Germany's naming scheme "Germania" and also mine. Primania is also somewhere in Europa. Primanian is the demonym. "Only the Strongest shall survive." (My quote used as the country's motto.) Flag: Blue, Crimson and Purple with Pink. (Like a tricolor but with one more stripe.) It also has a Turquoise circle (the circle overlaps the four stripes) with two Lugers crossed. Primania's flag has no meaning whatsoever. The Luger thing has meaning because it's one of my favorite pistols. I can't think of a name for it,so "Eternal Salute". Groups: * United Nations. * Greater East Americanian Co-Prosperity Sphere (Status: Associated Nation.) * Allies Reborn. Allies: * Americana Republic/Americana (Spanish)/Hawaii. * Dutch Empire. * United States of America. Enemies: * Every Communist country. * Fascist Americana. * Silvereagle. * The Stone State. * Tropica. (My country would only ally with countries that are Democracies or Duchies, Monarchies basically.) Type of Government: Formerly a monarchy, now a Democracy. Military stuff: Any adult may join the military. Military's called PriForce. (I literally have a character on SWTOR named Pri-force.) Anthem: "Basking in the Light of the Sun". Languages: Official: * English. * French. * Spanish. * German. Religion(s): Official: * Judaism. * Atheism/Irreligious/Agnostic. * Christianity. Unofficial: * Islam. (Islam would be policed, and no region of Primania would have Sharia Law. If Islam would be a religion there, it would have to be a peaceful variant. Also Islam is entirely against Primania's values and core principles, so I don't know if it'd work. I just know there'd probably have alot of Muslims moving there due to its living conditions.) * Sikh. * Hindu. * Buddhism. * Asian Traditional (Like Taoism, or Confucianism.) * Zoroastrianism. As an Empire: Primania would've conquered Africa and the Middle East, then Centroasia (Stans such as Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan,etc.) Middle East would be renamed back to Mesopotamia. Africa would be renamed to Charland. Charland = Charred because Primanian troops mainly used flamethrowers and torched the ground - Torched everything. Also used Vietnam techniques. Basically playing dirty to win but not using them against innocent citizens. Leaders of African countries would either be jailed or executed VIA Polearm. By UN laws and stuff according to Human Rights, they'd treat their civilians justly. Primania's flag would change. Mainly lots of red. Red = Blood, obviously. Lots of blood split in order for this to happen. Gold = Golden opportunity. Golden sun = Golden opportunities and a new day. Two polearms on Primania's flag. Polearms now represent their sanctity and their rise as an Empire. Something not to be trifled with. Centroasia would be renamed to Primanistan although it wouldn't make sense seeing that the "-stan" suffix means "People of". I always use "-stan" to mean that a country is Islamic, though Primanistan isn't Islamic. It's a united Stan under Primania's control and all of that stuff. Capitol: Phoenixden. Like I said, I love phoenixes and that'll forever be an element on this wiki. Largest City: Prim Square. Parties: * Endurance. (Right) * Yellowhorn. (Left) Currency: The Primanium Dollar. Driving: Steering wheel's on the left. (Not him.) Primanian sports: * Kickball. * Gaming. * Swimming. Coat of Arms: A Blue phoenix on a purple background with a pink stripe. Country's Animal: Phoenix. The German shepherd was a close second. Country's fruit: Plum (Renamed to Victoryfruit). Endurance is commonly referred to as "The Plum Party." Culture: Distinctly Primanian. Category:Countries Category:Alternate Countries Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021